


Naughty Kouhai(s) Have Crushes On Senpai

by MyBlackCrimsonRose



Series: Build Me a House and Call it Our Own:: a Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Text/Line Messaging, The OC part of the series, This is mostly an outside perspective on all the relationships going on, Two of the underclassmen have crushes on Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBlackCrimsonRose/pseuds/MyBlackCrimsonRose
Summary: “They aren’t actually mated, right?”One of the second years shook their head in the negative, “it’s just a bond. I don’t even think they’ve spent a heat together either.” Sousuke replied, eyeing Matsu as the libero tapped his finger against the bench, the libero’s gaze taking in his teammate’s expressions as the dabbled further and further into their Captain’s love life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm alive. I had a panic attack two days ago so I'm being kinda slow. Sorry for the long wait for such a tiny thing. I wanna have this series not just be smut and focused JUST on Tsukki and Kuroo. It's not just a world for those two. There's too many characters I love just to focus on the two~~~
> 
> (This may help)
> 
> Second Years:  
> [Yagami (WS—Beta) Line name: I-take-a-chip&eat-it]  
> [Rin (MB—Alpha) Line name: ImWithStupids]  
> [Sousuke (MB—Alpha) Line name: Rin-is-the-stupid]1  
> [Yoshida (WS—Beta) Line name: PrincessPeachisaBitch]  
> [Matsuoka (Libero—Beta) Line name: Matsuoka]
> 
> First Years:   
> [Miyuki Daiki (WS—Omega) Daiki Line name: The Best]  
> [Miyuki Daichi (Setter—Omega) Daichi Line name: Young Daichi]  
> [Sato Sei (Libero—Omega) Line name: Sato]  
> [Hitsuharu Yuu(Setter—Alpha) Line name: I’m THE KING]  
> [Sawamura Reiji (MB—Omega) Line name: Rei-kun]  
> [Kuminato Ren (Libero—Alpha) Line name: RenRan]  
> [Fushimi Jun (WS—Beta) Line name: Fushi]  
> [Kogure Tetsuya (WS—Beta) Line name: Kogu]  
> [Sakurai Ryouta (WS—Beta) Line name: Ryooooouuutaaaa]  
> [Sasaki Shuu (MB—Beta) Line name: NOshoe]  
> [Kawasaki Izumi (Setter—Alpha) Line name: Kawa]

“They aren’t _actually_ mated, right?”

One of the second years shook their head in the negative, “it’s just a bond. I don’t even think they’ve spent a heat together either.” Sousuke replied, eyeing Matsu as the libero tapped his finger against the bench, the libero’s gaze taking in his teammate’s expressions as the dabbled further and further into their Captain’s love life.

Rin and Haru looked far too interested in Tsukishima-san’s relationship to _not_ be seen as some personal motive involved. Matsu just hopes that those two don’t do anything stupid—Alpha’s tended to not think things through when it came to matters involving Omegas. And _this_ was a situation that they needed to think over, more than a few dozen times, or they may just run smack dab into the solid mass that is Tsukishima-san’s bond-mate.

Matsu’s heard the other third year’s talk about their Captain’s relationship, he’s well aware that those two were only waiting for a proper time for them to solidify their bond. To become _fully bonded mates_ —all soul bending, scent merging, body scarring bonded.

For the sake of the team, Matsu hopes that this little thing with both Rin and Haru is an innocent crush on an upperclassmen and not some deranged thoughts in wooing a person already happily in a _strong_ relationship.

\--

They left early that Saturday morning, arriving at the Tokyo school shortly after their morning lessons concluded. Both Yachi and Tsukishima left the bus first while Takeda-sensei quickly counted heads (again) to insure that no one had taken off the minute the doors opened to release their captain and manager—it must have been a thing with the third years if both the coach and sensei kept eyeing Hinata every odd second.

Yachi came darting back; mid-length blond hair bouncing as she jogged. “They’re just setting up, but we’re more than welcome to come in!” She grinned, encasing one of Yamaguchi’s hands in her small one.

Watching those two was like eating a bag of sweets right after downing a whole 2L bottle of soda—made Matsu’s tummy all funny, bubbling and rolling and jerking. He could feel his dentist cackling in his head, counting the would-be fillings that he’d be forced with by the end of the year.

Matsu lingers behind with both Rin and Sousuke, listening to pair snap back and forth, working themselves up before the match. Those two had a weird routine, but it kept their results high and their spirits equally as such. “You’re so weird,” Matsu muttered, glancing away finally when they started with the slapping of each other’s asses.

\--

Haru was about to have kittens— _kittens_ , and not the type the Nekoma team would enjoy.

 

Rin had seen them at the classic Nekoma vs. Karasuno practice match(es) at the beginning of the year, he’s also learned to not make eyes at the pair when they got like this. But Haru knew nothing coming into this; nothing but volleyball and that the older Alpha was once the Captain of their rival team—he didn’t know that he, and sometimes the others that made up Tsukishima’s pack, would come watch and socialize with not just Tsukishima but the rest of the teams as well.

But back to the kittens—Haru was going to have kittens, many upon many kittens.

The couple had moved off to the side, Tsukishima’s head tipped back. Eyes closed as Kuroo pressed a kiss to one of the scent glands under his jaw, nuzzling his face against it. Matsu could smell their scent blending again; Tsukishima’s scent pouring out, and Kuroo all but rolling around in it.

It was intimate; their arms wrapped around each other, Kuroo’s hands cradling either side of Tsukishima’s head. Pushing and pulling, nuzzling his face and rubbing his jaw (his own scent glands) against Tsukishima’s.

It was the quickest way to blend scents—stimulation the scent glands, make them dispense more. Matsu’s heard that some scent glands for Omega’s, while in the height of their heat, would produce a liquid-like substance. A more physical manifestation of their scent—like a perfume. He wondered if the omegas on their team did that.

Haru bared his teeth, bristling beside the twin Omegas; Daichi and Daiki. The two startled, gaze snapping to the Alpha boy in confusion—then followed the boys gaze, and understanding befell them. Those two were sharp (or Haru was just too obvious). “Stop that,” Daiki hissed, kicking the Alpha’s shin.

Haru glared at the boy in turn, “ _you_ stop that.”

“He won’t go for you,” Daiki retorted, a brow raising smugly. “I heard Captain is already starting to pack for College—they’re gonna move in together. They’re good as _married_.”

Matsu grimaced; Daiki was a prick, but he _does_ have a point.

But he’s still a prick.

“They’re not!” He snaps back louder than necessary, louder than intended. It gathers attention; it gains _their_ attention. Honey brown and gold. They’re still close, still wrapped around each other, uncaring about their public displays of affection. The majority of newly mated partners are like that—close, painfully, sickeningly cute in their shows of affection. The fact that they _aren’t_ just shows how close they are to _becoming_ it.

Tsukishima’s frowning, glaring at them for acting out (maybe even for disturbing his moment). Kuroo on the other hand, he’s curious. Nostrils flaring as he scented the air—anger, aggression, jealousy. His head tilted, brow raising as the scent continued to mount, growing sharper as the boy under those golden eyed stares bristled and turned away.

“Whatever!” Haru threw his arms up, waving it above his head in frustration before staking off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This may help)
> 
> Second Years:  
> [Yagami (WS—Beta) Line name: I-take-a-chip&eat-it]  
> [Rin (MB—Alpha) Line name: ImWithStupids]  
> [Sousuke (MB—Alpha) Line name: Rin-is-the-stupid]1  
> [Yoshida (WS—Beta) Line name: PrincessPeachisaBitch]  
> [Matsuoka (Libero—Beta) Line name: Matsuoka]
> 
> First Years:   
> [Miyuki Daiki (WS—Omega) Daiki Line name: The Best]  
> [Miyuki Daichi (Setter—Omega) Daichi Line name: Young Daichi]  
> [Sato Sei (Libero—Omega) Line name: Sato]  
> [Hitsuharu Yuu(Setter—Alpha) Line name: I’m THE KING]  
> [Sawamura Reiji (MB—Omega) Line name: Rei-kun]  
> [Kuminato Ren (Libero—Alpha) Line name: RenRan]  
> [Fushimi Jun (WS—Beta) Line name: Fushi]  
> [Kogure Tetsuya (WS—Beta) Line name: Kogu]  
> [Sakurai Ryouta (WS—Beta) Line name: Ryooooouuutaaaa]  
> [Sasaki Shuu (MB—Beta) Line name: NOshoe]  
> [Kawasaki Izumi (Setter—Alpha) Line name: Kawa]
> 
> I have height and hair colour info if you want them as well. Fanart is much loved and if its based around a scene I would love to have it linked into the story (if the artist would like).

No one paid an Alpha and Beta any attention.

Not when they’d meet up for lunch and find some little hideaway to tuck themselves in, away from any eyes, from any ears. Today it was by their gym they practiced in every day. Hidden away in the shade, around the corner where cement and grass would meet.

“I wanna just… _shake_ them sometimes,” Sousuke groaned, burying his face in his hands. Since the practice game(s) against Nekoma the whole _‘crush on Senpai’_ has mounted into a monster leading out of control. Matsu nodded in agreement, leaning further into the Alpha’s side.

He, himself, wasn’t close to any of the party’s in question—he just liked Sousuke. But Sousuke and Rin were best friends, and Haru was their Kouhai and he was just _dumb_ (and loud). And then there was Tsukishima who couldn’t give a shit about the attention those two had suddenly decided to shower him with, and Matsu wasn’t ever going to fault him for that. He had his own things to worry about other than two younger Alpha’s trying to steal (ugh) him away from his bondmate.

Plus, Sousuke was an Alpha. He understood this whole mess on a more basic level—more than Matsu ever could. Alphas confused the shit out of him, at least with Omegas they just pretty much had the misfortune of a heat cycle and the scent that had Alphas lusting for, but other than that they didn’t have these weird holier-than-thou attitudes that Alphas could fall into at times.

“I could understand making a stink over them if like… the relationship was going to shit,” Matsu spoke. He returned the lid of his bento, rewrapping in and setting it aside.

“Alphas have this weird basic urge to want to claim _everything_. It’s that basic mentality that three year olds have where its theirs if it’s within reach and they see it. It’s pretty much only through maturing and understanding that the whole world _doesn’t_ revolve around us that we keep that in control.” The Alpha shakes his head like he suddenly remembered something funny. Maybe when he had been like that, maybe? “Haru’s harmless though. All talk, no bite. I’m more worried Rin’s gonna do something stupid.”

Rin and doing stupid shit go hand in hand, and Matsu’s quick to tell him that. He’s only known them since their first year but in that time he’s had opportune time to figure that out. It’s not like he covers up his stupid shit.

It’s also kinda like how both Hinata-senpai and Kageyama-senpai mean well when they try to help them with their forms, but they speak in a completely different language. Or, how you go to Yamaguchi-senpai if you wanted news broken in with a sensitive touch and not the Captain, ‘cause Tsukishima-senpai could be relatively harsh in his phrasing.

Sousuke tucked his face in against Matsu’s hair, breath tickling his ear as he exhaled. “Stoooop talking about them~ talk about you, or what you did last night!”

The libero snickered, tucking himself in closer. “Well I played Overwatch—“

“Other than that!” He interrupted. He had played in those games with him.

“—with this really hot guy that I like, but okay.” He grinned to himself when Sousuke groaned, nose now digging into his temple as they relaxed. “Well, my sister tried to put make-up on me, but I talked her down into only putting nail polish on my toes. They’re purple.” She’s five, and his parents didn’t think they’d be able to have another kid after him so she was kinda a miracle child. “Other than that… it was just a normal night.”

And by normal he meant that he took a _really long_ shower before bed after that Skype call with said Alpha. A nightly tradition that started shortly before the end of last year.

He couldn’t really pinpoint the exact moment Sousuke went from being just another teammate to ‘ _wow look at his face and those arms… and he smells like… WOW!’_ Sousuke always smelt really good though—like apple cinnamon and clean linnens. Matsu wanted to roll around in his smell. Wanted to go home with him and wrap himself in the Alpha’s sheets.

“Matsu,” the boy buried his nose further into the Alpha’s uniform collar. “Matsu, you’re scenting me.” And so he was. Curled up against the larger boy’s side, cheek rubbing against the collar of his school shirt. Really, it’s not like Betas’ had those over-powering scent secretions like Omegas and Alphas. He was willing to bet a lot of money on his scent no longer being noticeable by practice after school.

Plus, he wasn’t _actually_ rubbing scent glands all up on him. He’d have to pull a Tsukishima-senpai and rub his neck and jaw on everything.

“It’s just my cheek.” Though he _should_ rub his scent glands on him. A swell of possessiveness nipping in the back of his mind.

Sousuke wrapped an arm around him, fingers pressing against Matsu’s jaw. Pressing down on said scent glands. “We aren’t even dating,” he whispered, “yet.”

Yet being the operative point.

They wanted to bring it up to Sousuke’s parents first—they didn’t want him dating in high school. Didn’t want him _or_ his two younger siblings either (one was a first year, while the other was last year in middle school). But he was hoping to chance that by formally sitting them down and _talking_ to them about this whole no-dating-till-college thing.

He _really_ wanted to be with Matsu, but he also highly respected his family’s rule.

It wasn’t just a rule for him but for his Omega siblings. So to avoid playing favourites it was established that _all_ would live by the same rules. And Matsu respected that—well, he thought it was dumb, but the _idea_ was nice enough.

In high school things always felt so important—relationships were bigger, messy. A day doesn’t go by that you don’t hear about some Emotional Omega™ and Possessive Alpha™ trope. On TV or not.

Sousuke’s deft fingers rubbed circles across his gland, rumbling low in his throat as the other boy tilted his head to the side. Giving more room to work and his scent began pouring out a bit thicker, awoken by the stimulation. “You smell so good,” Sousuke purred, nuzzling the crown of the Beta’s head.

“This is the pain I live through every time I’m around you,” he shivered, biting back a whimper when the other boy pressed harder. All he could smell was their scents starting to merge; Sousuke inhaling lungful’s of his scent. “This is _indecent_ ,” the boy hissed, a moan bubbling out.

Sousuke rumbled, panting as he paused his assault on the boy’s jaw, fisting the dark brown strands of hair at the base of head and pulling back. Claiming his lips in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Matsu cupped the Alpha’s neck, holding him as they feel deeper into the kiss.

The grip he had on his hair allowed him to lead him back, back and back, till Matsu’s shoulders touched grass and an Alpha was between his legs. The first bell rang sometime between that and Matsu’s hands untucking the back of Sousuke’s shirt. The second bell rang sometime between that and Matsu’s nail nicking a nipple.

At the third bell the pair broke apart with twin looks of horror. Gathering their things together in a rush, appearance a mess—hair sticking up, a leaf in Matsu’s longer bangs, Sousuke’s shirt unbuttoned at the top and untucked. They booked it, pausing only for one last peck of lips before running to their classes.

\--

 **[Rin-is-the-stupid:]** Coming over?  
**[Matsuoka:]** Yee  
**[Matsuoka:]** Need to bring anything?  
**[Rin-is-the-stupid:]** Nah bby~  
**[Rin-is-the-stupid:]** Didn’t even need 2 say I have house to self :P  
**[Rin-is-the-stupid:]** Muah ❤  
**[Matsuoka:]** Lol guess im easy? ****  
[Matsuoka:] ❤ muah ❤  
**[Rin-is-the-stupid:]** ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤  
..

....  
**[ImWithStupids:]** THE FUCK?!  
**[ImWithStupids:]** WHEN THE FUCK DID THIS SHIT HAPPEN  
**[The Best:]** since d1 of skool  
**[The Best:]** U wuldve known if u stop lustin 4 takkn omegas  
**[The Best:]** fukken tools  
**[PrincessPeachisaBitch:]** LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!!!!!!  
**[I’m THE KING:]** kiss my ass  
[CaptainTK:] make plans for sex out of the team’s line convo.  
[CaptainTK:] and respect Omegas for fucks sake.  
[CaptainTK:] do your homework or something. Three of you have academic warnings.  
**[THEGIANT:]** LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!! TSUKKI~~~  
**[The Best:]** Yes Captain  
**[ImWithStupids:]** Yes Captain  
**[PrincessPeachisaBitch:]** Yes Captain  
**[I’m THE KING:]** Yes Captain  
[CaptainTK:] You’re failing to Hinata. Tell King to study.  
**[THEGIANT:]** OI! Kageyama!! Stingyshima says to study  
**[Tobio:]** k  
**[Yama:]** aww look at the young love  
[CaptainTK:] you’re on a date with Yachi right now. Stop texting  
**[Yama:]** but she’s reading tooooo~~  
[CaptainTK:] omfg


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been really busy. Please end my suffering.
> 
> And just... bless Yagami and Yamaguchi. These two deserve medals.
> 
> I also noticed that i finished this chapter like a month or so ago and just forgot to post it. Sooo.... yeah, i'll read it over later after work. This is me feeling a bit guilty so have the rough version.

**[Ryooooouuutaaaa:]** 2mil yen says they’re doin it  
**[Kawa:]** Not much of a bet if you can’t argue the other point  
**[Ryooooouuutaaaa:]** Easy $$  
**[Fushi:]** not if we all no bettr than to take bet  
**[Ryooooouuutaaaa:]** …  
**[Ryooooouuutaaaa:]** RIN!  
**[Ryooooouuutaaaa:]** HEY RIN!  
**[Ryooooouuutaaaa:]** U THINK THEY FUCKIN?  
**[I-take-a-chip &eat-it:]** Jesus fcuk  
**[I-take-a-chip &eat-it:]** did u forget we r ur senpais?  
**[The Best:]** don’t care  
**[The Best:]** HEY RIN! ANSWER!!  
**[The Best:]** 4 SCIENCE!  
**[Ryooooouuutaaaa:]** 4 SCIENCE!!  
**[RenRan:]** they do do but get caught  
**[Ryooooouuutaaaa:]** A CHALLENGER!  
**[RenRan:]** nah boo  
**[RenRan:]** make bet on the after  
**[RenRan:]** u didn’t see them 2day affer lunch  
**[PrincessPeachisaBitch:]** u could smell it  
**[PrincessPeachisaBitch:]** plus Matsu had leaf in his hair  
**[PrincessPeachisaBitch:]** LOLOLOLOL  
**[PrincessPeachisaBitch:]** 2 b young~~

 **[ImWithStupids:]** not that I wanna think about it  
**[ImWithStupids:]** but if they do fuk  & Sous rent find out  
**[ImWithStupids:]** dudes in shit  
**[ImWithStupids:]** aint allowed 2 date in HS  
**[Rei-kun:]**??  
**[Kawa:]** but ALPHA  
**[ImWithStupids:]** said it cause of Om!sibs  
**[ImWithStupids:]** “rule of house” or summin?  
**[Young Daichi:]** Daiki  & I have been told something like that 2  
**[The Best:]** fuk dat  
**[The Best:]** I do want I want  
**[Ryooooouuutaaaa:]** >;)  
**[The Best:]** u aint hot

 **[Ryooooouuutaaaa:]** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
[CaptainTK:] pft! Lol  
**[Sato:]** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
**[Ryooooouuutaaaa:]** FUCK U DAIKI!  
**[The Best:]** u wish you could get w/ my sexy ass  
**[ImWithStupids:]** get rekt Ryouta!  
**[ImWithStupids:]** u cant say shit about my thing aftr this!  
**[The Best:]** u’ll get your shit kicked in 2  
**[The Best:]** just wait.  
**[The Best:]** then u 2 can cry about ur lack of fine omega ass 2gether  
**[The Best:]** 4ever alone style  
**[ImWithStupids:]** well fuck u 2  
**[The Best:]** u wish bby~

\--

He tugged his shirt over his head, hissing as he caught a couple strands of hair. Ripping them out of his scalp as he hastily went to drop his shirt. Sousuke’s large, hot hands like hot branding irons, pressing against his ribs. Holding him, pulling him down. Their belt buckles clicking together, hips grinding, rolling against the other.

Matsu pushed the other boy’s shirt up, up as far as possible without breaking their kiss. The Alpha pulling back, taking hold of his shirt and tossing it aside without hesitation and pulling the other boy right back where he was before. “C’mon,” Sousuke urged him on, hands dropping to fondle with Matsu’s zipper, hands clammy and shaking from both nerves and excitement. “C’mon c’mon _Cmon!!_ ” The alpha hissed, finally pulling the boy’s zipper down and reaching into his pants to cup his hardened cock.

Matsu moaned hips jerking at the touch. His thumb digging into one of the scent glands located where the Alpha’s jaw met throat, massaging quick circles against his skin. The boy’s scent was oozing, filling the room and dominating Matsu’s weaker scent.

He’ll smell like the Alpha for the rest of the day—maybe even the next few too if he didn’t have to scrub himself raw. Maybe he’ll keep it, let everyone know just what the two of them meant to the other.

_“Sousuke we’re home!”_

Matsu’s hand slipped into the other boy’s boxers, gripping his harden cock in return. The couple slowly jerking each other off through their boxers, too impatient to fully remove their last few articles of clothing—they get to it, eventually.

Sousuke moaned into the other boy’s mouth, “Matsu.” He repeated his name, hips bucking as the beta twisted his wrist _just so_ around the head of his cock. “Matsu— _fuck,_ Matsu.” He wanted to say more, but his name. His name was easier, saying the Beta’s name made his heart swell. “I want,” he broke off to moan, to kiss the other’s lips.

“Sousuke!”

Both boys tensed, quickly pulling away from the other to stare at the door in horror. _Oh fuck. **OOOOH FUCK!**_ They weren’t supposed to be back until late. Why were they here? Why—oh shit the door was opening.

 **The door was opening**.

They quickly extracted their hands from the other’s boxers, but weren’t able to extract themselves from each other in time before Sousuke’s mother was walking in. Stopping— _starring._ You could count the seconds, the emotions that flashed across her face before it settled to rage.

\--

Sousuke sat, head in hand, as his mother stood above them. Absolutely no shame—no _care_ that not **just** her son sat near nude, with just a blanket covering his lap for modesty, but Matsu as well.

The Beta was distraught; shoulders pulled in as close as possible, eyes clearly watering.

 _Shit_ ; this wasn’t what Sousuke wanted. Not even close. They were supposed to be wrapped up in each other, hands caressing every inch of the other’s skin. _This wasn’t want I wanted._

Anxiety draining out of every pour like a torrential downpour, slowly mounting all the worst when the Alpha’s father, then his siblings poked their heads in (then out in the case of his siblings) in investigation of why the woman of the house was screeching like a banshee. With each passing minute, each _second_ , Sousuke could smell the boy grow worse (and worse and worse), the scent so strong he could taste.

“Can we put on some clothes?” The Alpha boy snapped, pointedly glancing towards the Beta boy forced to endure this embarrassment alongside him.

The boy’s mother paused, lips pursed as she finally seemed to recognize that they were still exactly as she had found them. Barely clothed, gooseflesh pickling their arms and chest, with just a blanket in an attempt to cover their modesty.

The woman sighed, “get dressed.” Turning from the pair while running a hand through her hair. “I’m expecting you on the couch in five minutes. If you’re late I’m coming right back.” She left the door open behind her, the floor boards creaking under her feet as she left.

They collected their clothes, quickly righting themselves before the woman could possibly come back. “Matsu,” said Beta boy flinched, freezing mid-buckling of his pants. Sousuke reached out, cupping the back of his neck and pulling him in for a quick but needed embrace. “You don’t need to stay. My Mom’s put you through enough.”

He bumped his head against Sousuke’s collar. “Okay,” he sounded tiny. Lacking all that emotion, that _feeling_ , that made Matsu who he was. “I’ll just… slip out.”

Sousuke nodded, pressing one kiss to the crown of the other boy’s head before pulling back. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow, right?” Matsu hummed, quickly adjusting his belt and picking up his bag that he had thrown on top of the desk.

\--

He didn’t see Matsu the next day.

\--

Sousuke was miserable; lagging behind on drills, his appearance was shot to shit, he even draped himself over his desk during the school day. “Matsu’s not here,” Yagami stated, falling into step with the two Alphas on their way to afternoon practice.

Sousuke whined.

Rin groaned, “would you _stop_?!” Yagami pointed at himself, eyebrow raised like he couldn’t believe the other could possibly mean him. “Yes! YOU! Stop it.” Driving his shoulder into the other boy, pushing him off the path and into the bushes.

“Don’t get mad at _me_ , you wannabe homewrecker!” The boy snapped back, amusement vanishing. The Beta bared his teeth in annoyance, “you shouldn’t be the one snapping! You have _nothing_ to bitch about.”

Rin mirrored the expression, both boys stopping, standing in the other’s breathing space. “I will lay you the fuck out,” he snarled, pushing the words out between teeth. His temper had been growing worse as the days counted down, growing closer and closer the next joint practice with their Tokyo rivals.

“Aww, baby, we all know you don’t want me on my back. I’m neither an Omega nor am I _in a relationship_.” Yagami’s grin was all teeth, all bite. He wanted it to hurt; he knew it would. And when Rin’s answering flinch made his body seize, his eyes narrow—well, Yagami’s eyes narrowed in return. That wicked, horrible grin still stretching his lips.

“Captain!”

The Beta and Alpha blinked, the tension snapped, jumping back like a snapped rubber band. Their eyes darting towards their approaching Captain and accompanying upperclassmen. It was Yamaguchi-senpai that stopped, stilling in the spot that the two had just jumped from. Their Captain carried on, beckoning Sousuke to accompany him on their way to the clubroom to change.

Yagami silently thanked both of the third years; Tsukishima-senpai for removing Sousuke from this, and Yamaguchi-senpai for waiting until _both_ Sousuke and the Captain left before bringing up the root of all this tension. “What’s going on?” The older Beta was calm, collected even as he glanced between the two.

“Sousuke’s in a mood,” Rin answered.

That was true, yes, but he was omitting a key factor—a key stressor not for just Yagami but for the other second years, and _certainly_ one for the other Omegas on the team. It was an uncomfortable topic, no one wanted two Alphas fighting for one Omega.

Yagami snorted, “ _You’re_ the one in the mood. The fact that there’s something going on between Matsu and Sousuke is just an attempt to excuse yourself for being a complete cunt.” The older Beta raised his hands, pressing it to their chests when the two second years made a lunge at the other.

“Whoa! Calm down!”

But Yagami didn’t _care_ —Rin needed to hear this.

The fact that the upperclassmen hadn’t stepped in until now either meant they didn’t know, or didn’t think it was as serious as it was (and really, if Yagami was in their place he’d most likely think it was another dumb kid crushing on their senpai. It’s the star romantic plotline in the majority of animes and mangas).

But it _was_.

It was uncomfortable. It was toxic and, while Hitsuharu’s was honestly more bark than bite, Rin’s slow seeping aggression burned his nostrils and filled his lungs with not just the horrid gross tar of anger and _hate_ , but with a slowly growing fear that this Alpha was going to Challenge. And Yagami never wanted to see a Challenge—he didn’t want one of their first year _Omegas_ to see an Alpha Challenge.

“Just _leave it alone_. He doesn’t **want you** , he won’t be happy with you! He’s entitled to choose who he wants and if you start Challenging his Alpha partner not only are you attempting to _remove_ that choice, insulting him AND his bonded partner, but then you’re damaging any and all safety that the Omegas _younger than you_ that are **also** bound to be affected.” He won’t bring up that Tsukishima will most likely reject him even if Rin did win the Challenge—which Yagami doesn’t believe he will.

Yamaguchi-senpai pushed them further away, throwing them back a step. “Both of you, go home. You’re not coming to practice.” The second years tensed, “I have to report this to Coach, and Sensei, and Tsukishima.” Rin shrunk, hunching into his shoulders. “This matter isn’t just about you,” he looked at Rin, really looking at him, “or you.”

“Go home,” Yamaguchi-senpai sighed, gripping both of their bags before pushing them forward. “Go. If I hear that either of you continued this disagreement after leaving…” he trailed off purposely and both shivered.

No one had yet seen their assistant captain angry, nor annoyed—mildly irked was the worst, but honestly, the only tell for _that_ had been a twitch of the eye before Yachi-senpai had come swooping in like the beautiful angel that she was and stopped both Kageyama-senpai and Hinata-senpai in their tracks.

“Yes Senpai.”


End file.
